Display systems comprising multiple displays in a display array are becoming more popular. These arrays typically comprise displays in displays of n by m displays, for example, 2×4, 3×3, 4×3, and 3×4 or in a single row such as 1×4 or 1×6. Large displays of 5×10 displays are not uncommon. These displays are typically driven by a computer with one or more graphic cards. Each display transmits EDID (“Extended Display Identification Data”) information to the computer, so that the operating system of the computer knows the capabilities of the display. The operating system will arrange the displays in order to display one or more “desktops” of information, for example portions of video feeds. So long as all displays remain connected and functioning, the system will generally operate as planned.
Unfortunately, when a display is disconnected or fails, the operating system will reorder the displays and the once coherent video displayed across the displays may become scrambled. When the display is replaced or cabling fixed, the operating system does not necessarily return to the same display arrangement. Thus, it is common for so called “video walls” to have scrambled video both during and after display or cable failure.
In addition, existing systems take a great deal of processing power to drive these video walls. Often, this puts limitations on the number of displays that can be driven, the resolution that can be driven of each display, and/or large minimal processing power of the computers driving the systems.